


If You're My Frankenstein, Then I'll Gladly be Your Monster

by susieboo



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susieboo/pseuds/susieboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JP worries that he's come in between LaFontaine and their best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're My Frankenstein, Then I'll Gladly be Your Monster

Carmilla and Laura weren't speaking. Mattie and Carmilla weren't speaking. Perry and LaFontaine weren't speaking. (Well, LaFontaine spoke plenty. Perry just refused to speak back.)

 

Life pretty much sucked just about then.

 

After about three hours of practically setting up camp outside of Perry's door, practically begging her just to talk to them, LaFontaine decided to give her the space she was so clearly asking for. They sighed, getting up from the floor, and knocked on the door one more time, whispering, "I'll be in my room if you want to talk..." 

 

Perry didn't respond, but they didn't really expect her to.

 

They didn't dare even try to talk to Carmilla or Laura (both of whom were, last they checked, in a very public argument on Twitter), so they decided to just lie down on their bed and possibly contemplate the meaning of existence and friendship and scientific ethics for a few hours. Maybe marathon The X-Files, as if that would make them feel any better about the sinking feeling that they were losing their best friend for good. 

 

They hadn't even been in their room for ten minutes when JP got back from his afternoon snack, knocking lightly on the inside of the door.

 

"Can I come in?" he asked, looking a bit nervous.

 

"Of course," LaFontaine said, sitting up slightly on the bed to make room for him to join them. They tried to fool themselves into pretending that maybe JP didn't notice the tears in their eyes.

 

He did, of course.

 

"Miss Perry still hasn't said anything?" he said, wrapping an arm around their shoulders.

 

LaFontaine shook their head before resting it on JP's chest, curling their knees up a bit. "No," they admitted. "She seems pretty determined to ignore my existence."

 

"Well, not to make it a competition, but I'm pretty sure she'd much rather ignore mine."

 

They laughed slightly, but it was a bitter, hollow, lifeless sound. No enthusiasm, no joy. Not the LaFontaine laugh JP had fallen for. "Yeah. She - she likes normal. You know Perry. If she could hit a 'reset' button and make it so none of us knew about vampires, or ghosts, or sacrifices, she'd do it. Normality is safety for her..."

 

"But it's not for you?" JP asked.

 

"No. Normality is boredom."

 

He let out a long, slow sigh, stroking LaFontaine's hair, before saying, "Can I ask you something? You - you don't have to answer... if you don't want to. I just..."

 

"You can ask me anything, JP, you know that."

 

"Right, right, I..." He hesitated, before finally asking, "If you'd known that - that she'd react like this, that she'd shut you out and refuse to talk... would you have given me a body and... and essentially brought me back to life? If you'd known that there'd be this sort of fallout?"

 

There was silence as LaFonatine stared up at him, visibly surprised by the question. JP half wished he hadn't asked. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.  But the question was out, anyhow, and most of him knew that it had to be asked. If there was one thing he was learning by watching Carmilla and Laura, it was that communication was key. The last thing he wanted was for him and LaFontaine to have anger and resentment bubbling up at the worst possible times.

 

After what felt like an eternity of quiet, but was probably only about a minute, LaFontaine spoke.

 

"Of course I would have, JP," they said. They pressed a kiss to his cheek, which was enough to get a small smile out of him. It faded quickly, but at least it was there. "I mean, yeah, I probably should've given Per a heads up - okay, I _definitely_ should've given Per a heads up. But if I didn't give you a body, if I didn't do this... who knows how long you would've lasted with the library gone."

 

"...LaFontaine, you stole the dead body of a vampire, violated every law of science, and completely ignored the warnings of every story about playing God just to help me," he said. "You are truly the perfect match."

 

LaFontaine laughed again. It was stronger this time. It sounded real. JP pecked their lips, before holding them closer, leaning back into the bed. It was comfortable. Maybe things weren't alright, but they felt like they could be again, one day. At least for these couple minutes.

 

"I just..." He sighed quietly. "Perry's been your best friend since you were five. I doubt anything could get in between the two of you for long, but if it can, I... I don't want it to be me."

 

"JP..."

 

"I don't want you to feel like you have to choose between your friendship with her and your relationship with me."

 

"I don't plan to choose," they assured him. "You two are both amazing, and... and I love you both to pieces. I could never leave either of you behind."

 

"Promise me you know I don't want you to choose me over her, or vice versa."

 

"I promise."

 

"...Okay." He kissed the top of their head. 

 

"You'll see, JP. Perry just needs time to get used to the whole thing, she'll... she'll come around. And then she'll love you as much as I do."

 

"I doubt anyone could love me as much as you do."

 

LaFontaine smiled.

 

A few minutes passed in contended silence, before JP gave a mischievous grin.

 

"Hey, LaFontaine."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"If you brought a dead body back to life, does that make you... LaFrankenstein?"

 

LaFontaine groaned, trying to sound like they were annoyed, though they were visibly laughing. JP laughed, too, even as LaFontaine grabbed a pillow and hit him with it.

 

"That's it," they laughed, "you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

 

"Yeth, masthter," JP said with an Igor-like rasp. 

 

LaFontaine moved to hit him with the pillow again, but JP pressed a kiss to their lips before they could. LaFontaine dropped the pillow, leaning into the kiss, smiling against his lips.

 

Okay, so maybe reanimating a corpse to give your partner a body wasn't ethical. But the moments like this, the moments in JP's arms, made it worth it. Things weren't fixed between them and Perry yet. Not by a long shot. And they weren't even close to feeling okay about that. But having someone at their side made the moments of loneliness and isolation feel just a little bit less lonely and isolated.


End file.
